Jason vs kit
by nekodemonangel
Summary: Jason has  come back for Kristy . But when Kit get's in the way what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Jason vs Kit

...It was friday night .It's been weeks since jason 'died' they say he's dead but I dont belive it . He came back ... I'l tell ya how it started

(flash back )

I was cleaning my kunis ,sing a melody from my clan .

*knock knock*

'Who is is ' I ask

'Kristy' she awsered

' Come in'

' Hey Kit "

'What '

'Wanna watch twilight '

' Does it have jacob in it '

'No '

'Then that's your an-*CRASH*

'KIT, HELP IT JASON '

(Jason's prov... :D

She is going down . I'm coming to get what is mine ...Kristy.

I feel a pain in my arm . I pull out a strange knife with a strang symbols on it .

' KASTU' some one said

*BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM*(Kit ; MUHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH)

( no one's prov ...

Kit threw an esposive kuni at Jason hiting him in the arm. He pulls it out looking at it then

(is there a need for me to repeat my self).

After the minor expolsin . Jason came out .Then Kit came out and the fight was on .

.Kit took the First slash on the arm. Jason got kicked in the balls than kneed in the face.(kit'pawned) He grabed her by the neck and stabed her in the gut .She dropped to the turned around and started to walk to kristy .

' Where are you going you ugly fucking bastured ' she said to him. he turned around and gribed his machte harder . Kit got up . Her eye where like cat's eyes but purple and her whites were black .She walked toward him. Grabed him by the coller and tossed him threw a couple trees .

.

that's the first chapter of JASON VS. KIT! I hope kristy does not mined me using her .


	2. kit's pod

jason got up and walkked towareds kit

' i know what runs throught your blood ' she said

'you do this all in vein , but you arn't gonna beat me sucker' kit just stoud there smirking.

' and now your dead in inside , but you still wounder why ...' she said

she punched him in the gut.

( with the others...

'why is kit the only one fighting' kristy ask

' wait why don't we give jason you ' scar said

'HELL NO' kit shouted while doging jason's attack only to get slashed in the leg

(with kit...

jason tried to grab me but grabed my mothers locket and pulled it off .

'YOU BATSURED THAT'S THE ONLY THING I HADE LEFT OF MY MOTHER' i shouted

rage filled the point where my demon was lose . the moon appeared as a full moon .

'you will die a horrable death when i'm done with you ' my voice was darker and more cold .a sycth appeared in my hand . black armor appeared on me .

'_**i will kill you ...NO MATTER WHAT'**_ i roared

(kristy...

i watched kit sacrifce evry thing for me .why... why would she do this.

' remember kristy where like sisters we never give up, no matter what' kit saying echoed in my mined.

(with kit...

slash after slash. i knew what i had to do . i droped my scyth and jumped back . i put my hands together . chakura building in my hands . purple chakura wraping around me .

'ulitmato style ; demon wepon 25 tiger katanas' i said two katana's appeared in my hands

cliff hanger muhahahhahha


	3. MADNEES

two karana's appered in my hands . i ran at jason full speed . i slashed at his arm and stomac. then to be grabed and thrown a couple feet .

'_Hinan-sho no honoo_ ' I said ( heaven flame ) a ring of fire came and prevented scar , kristy or grid to help me

**' Let me out , child ' **my darker side said in my mind

'I can do this by my self ' i said .

i threw kick and punches in left and right .jason managed to get some slashes and stabs . i swiftly kick his feet from under him . then kneeing him in the back .My armor fell off . i let go of my katanas .the flame grew black and purpe

'_remeber what he did to you kit ' _sea's vocie rang in to my head

'Watashi wa anata o nikumu' (i hate you) ' I said

'why' a raspy vocie that belonged to jason said

'why..WHY BECUSE YOU KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER AND MY MATE YOU UGLY SON OF A BITCH' I shouted

'this is madness' jason said

'madness ...madness THIS IS KRISTY'S HOUSE ' i shouted kicking him in a area with is a weakness to all men.

-889898- cliffy


End file.
